This Is My Thank You Gift
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Black Star Starts Acting Weird, Turns Out Hes Been Poisend By A Witch And Is Hanging On By A Thred. Black Star x Tsubaki Fluff


Tsubaki woke up feeling very refreshed. Tsubaki was looking around her room, taking in the smells, sounds and colours. _Seems like it's going to be a nice day. _Tsubaki thought. Tsubaki stood up and was walking for the door when she heard a loud bang. Tsubaki knew it was Black Star and ran to his room across the hall. When Tsubaki reached the room all she saw was a boy trapped under a table. "Black Star, Are you ok?" Black Star sat up and shook his head. "Oh... Ah yeah! Nothing can hurt me! Ahaha!" He stood up and smiled at Tsubaki. Tsubaki let out a sigh of relief. "Ok, What were you doing?" Black Star looked around, and his smiled faded. "I... I don't remember."

Black Star sat on the floor in the living room, he looked confused. Tsubaki was concerned, she had never seen Black Star act like this. "Black Star..." Black Star looked around as if he couldn't see Tsubaki standing centimeters from him. "Ah.. Yeah?" Tsubaki walked over and placed her hand on Black Star's shoulder. "Stay home today." Black Star looked up and nodded. Tsubaki stood up and walked out the front door.

Tsubaki was trying to listen to Stein, but she couldn't stop thinking about Black Star. Tsubaki was pulled from her thoughts by someone nudging her. "Huh... What?" Maka was starring at Tsubaki. "Ah Tsubaki are you ok?" Tsubaki's eyes widened. "Yeah, I'm fine! What were you asking me?" Maka lifted her eye brow. "I said, Is Black Star skipping again?" Tsubaki lowered her head and began crying. Maka put her hand on Tsubaki's shoulder and began to shake her. "Tsubaki! What's wrong?" Tsubaki finally looked up and saw that several people were looking at her, including the teacher. Tsubaki couldn't take it, without even asking she ran out of the classroom. Maka raised her hand and Stein noticed her. "Stein may I go see if Tsubaki is ok?" Stein nodded. Maka stood up and ran out of the classroom to find Tsubaki.

Maka was running up and down the halls. She couldn't see Tsubaki anywhere.

Tsubaki had left school and went home to check on Black Star. When she walked in the door she had held back her tears, she didn't want Black Star to know that she had been crying, but Black Star was no where in sight. Tsubaki searched all over the house and couldn't find Black Star anywhere, the last room to check was hers but she doubted he was there, but to her surprise he was asleep on her bed. Tsubaki walked over and looked at Black Star. _Oh my goodness, he looks pail! I should get him looked at... _Tsubaki reached out to wake up Black Star.

Tsubaki shook Black Star but he didn't move at all. Tsubaki was starting to get scared. She began saying his name and shaking him but he still didn't resond. Tsubaki began crying again, she couldn't help herself. "Black Star wake up!" Still no response. Then there came a knock to the door. Tsubaki pushed back her tears the best she could, and opened the door to see Maka and Soul standing in the doorway. "Tsubaki, are you ok?" Tsubaki couldn't stop herself, once again she began crying. Maka and Soul walked her to the couch and they all sat down. Tsubaki reached for Maka and hugged her as she cried. "Tsubaki, you need to tell us what's wrong." Tsubaki let go of Maka and wiped away her tears.

"It started this morning... I.. I heard a loud bang from Black Star's room. I walked in and he was stuck under a table... I asked if he was ok and he said he was ok, but when I asked him what he was doing he said he couldn't remember." Tsubaki took in a deep breath. "He wasn't looking very good before I went to school, so I told him to stay home today, he looked around the room as if he couldn't see me." Tears began to fall down Tsubaki's cheeks again. "And... and when got home... H-he is on my bed, and he wont wake up!" Tsubaki began crying uncontrollably, Maka hugged her once again. "Soul, go check on Black Star!"

Soul ran into Tsubaki's room and saw Black Star laying lifeless on Tsubaki's bed. Soul walked over and tried shaking him awake but got nothing. Soul checked Black Star for a pulse, there was a pulse but it was very faint. Soul then ran into Black Star's room to see if he could find anything that would help them understand what's wrong with him. Soul looked around but found nothing of of the ordinary, other then the broken table. Soul was about to walk out when he saw something black and shiny on the floor. Soul bent down but didn't touch it. It looked like a needle... A needle that belonged to a witch! "Oi, Maka! I think I found something!" Maka and Tsubaki ran into the room seconds after.

"I think a witch did this to Black Star." Soul said as he pointed to the needle on the ground. Tsubaki began crying again. "Soul come with me to find Stein. Tsubaki watch over Black Star." Tsubaki nodded while she watched Soul and Maka run out the door.

Tsubaki sat on the edge of the bed looking at Black Star. He was looking worse and worse by the second. Tsubaki remembered how Black Star never left her side when she was fighting her brother. She can't leave him! Tsubaki grabbed Black Star's hand and squeezed it. "Hang in there Black Star."

Stein, Maka and Soul came bursting into the room and Stein pushed Tsubaki out of the way. Stein picked up Black Star and ran out of the house. "What is going on?" Maka put her hand on Tsubaki's shoulder. Tsubaki knew it wasn't good news. "It turns out... That the needle had poison in it. It may be too late already." Tsubaki collapsed to the floor and cried.

About a week passed since Black Star was taken away. Tsubaki worried day and night. She even told Black Star to hang on, even if he couldn't hear her. Tsubaki was walking to class when someone grabbed her shoulder. She turned around to see Stein standing behind her. He smiled at her. "Black Star is fine, You can come and see him now." Tsubaki smiled and followed Stein to his office.

Tsubaki stood at the end of Black Star's bed. Colour had returned to his face and he looked relaxed. Tsubaki didn't want to wake him so she was going to leave the room when she heard a familiar voice break the silence. "Thank you Tsubaki." Tsubaki turned around and looked at Black Star. She ran to his side and tried to hold back her tears. "I- Are you ok?" Black Star laughed but it sounded weak. "I'll be out of here tomorrow." Tsubaki lost control. "No you wont!" Black Star looked surprised. Then she felt it. Tears were running down her face. "Black Star, I don't want to lose you! Please just stay in here!" Tsubaki lowered her head and cried. Black Star put his hand on Tsubaki's head and she cried harder. "Fine Tsubaki, I'll stay in here. Just please stop crying." Tsubaki slowly raised her head and wiped away her tears. She couldn't help herself. She lunged herself to Black Star and hugged him. To her surprise he hugged her back. "Thank you Tsubaki." Tsubaki looked up to Black Star but was confused. "For what?" Black Star looked like he was trying to find the right words to say. "I... This is going to sound cheesy... but I heard your voice in my head. Your voice is what kept me alive." Tears began to run down Tsubaki's face again. Black Star reached for Tsubaki's face and pulled it closer to his.

Black Star gave Tsubaki a smirk. "Think of this as my thank you gift." Before Tsubaki could say anything she felt lips being pressed to hers. Tsubaki unwillingly responded. When the kiss broke all they could do was look at each other. "Go on home now Tsubaki." Black Star closed his eyes. "But I-" "I'm not going to leave, I promise." Tsubaki took his word and began walking out of the room. Before Tsubaki closed the door she turned around and said. "Thank you Black Star." Then she disappeared behind the door, and Black Star fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well what did you think? It's not as good as I thought it'd be, but oh well. So good? Bad? Tell me XD


End file.
